


In the Moonlight

by romanee



Series: Life Below the Waves [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Light Worldbuilding, M/M, Mention of other relationships, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamorous Character, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: “Never forget that I love you, Jack. I love you so, so much.”





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signifier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/gifts).



> Secret Springfairy fic for Courtney! I hope you like it! <3

The first time Ryan ever felt safe with a human was when one protected him and his mother from another of their own kind.  

One minute he was picking out pretty pebbles to show off to his mother while she did some hunting, the next he was screeching at the top of his lungs for her as someone, who most certainly wasn’t anyone he knew, snatched him up and tried to make off with him. 

His pebbles forgotten; Ryan squirmed to the fullest of his small body’s ability. His tail slapped against the water amplifying his hissing and screaming while he scratched at the stranger holding him as much as he could. Hurrying to his air, his mother’s own growling and hissing a million times more chilling than any noise he could’ve hoped to make, but even still the hands on him didn’t let up, if anything, they tightened as he was dragged through the water to be closer to the stranger’s body. There the cooing of the stranger trying to soothe him reached his ears, and his heartbeat picked up. He wanted his mother comforting him... not. Not some strangers!  

Then, in the next moment, even after all his struggling, the hands went soft; one stroked his cheek and Ryan seized up. And before he knew it the taste of blood was in his mouth as he sunk his tiny teeth into flesh.   

After spitting out the chunk he’d taken out of the hand, a sharp pain bloomed across his cheek, and he was let go. Or more, he was tossed to the side. Disoriented for a moment, he curled in on himself before familiar arms pulled him closer to them. His mother kissed the top of his head and buried her face in his hair as she scented him, trying to put him at ease. When a particularly harsh growl came from behind him, he chanced a look who’d taken him, and at the sight of wild eyes boring into him, Ryan whimpered as his grip tightened around his mother’s neck.  

Hiding his face against her, his mother held her ground as the young mermaid who’d started circling them, growling, attacked. 

Their tails thrashed, and their bodies collided in a violent motion, but Ryan never let go. When he peaked an eye open; he saw red all around them and quickly squeezed his eye shut once more. He hated the idea of his mother hurting because of him, but there was no way she was leaving this unscathed.   

For as long as it lasted, it stopped for a split second with a sudden shout. A deep voice yelled words Ryan couldn’t understand, and when it only made his mother flinch so she could sway back a bit, the other mermaid launched herself at his mother. Her nails from one hand sliced across his lower back and tail while the other got his mother across the chest. Ryan cried out in shock, his much shorter nails coming loose which sent him a distance away from the two still fighting. Landing in the water with a small splash, he tried swimming closer to the two, reaching out for his mother when he was scooped up into a much stronger hold, and a lot more out of the water than he’d ever been before.  

Without any other option, Ryan scrambled for purchase of whatever he could grab onto the material on the man. Soon after, he watched as the human ripped his hissing mother out of the water and tossed her over his shoulder. As the rabid mermaid tried to come at him now, he kicked her away, still shouting things all while trying to hobble out of the water with them in his arms. 

Once the man made it out of the water, he spoke in a hushed tone, his grip tightening around Ryan in a manner that made him feel surprisingly safe. As he was jostled around, a finger ran in a soothing motion along his side, and something heavy pressed against the top of his head. Despite the confusion he felt; Ryan found himself melting into the warmth radiating off the human. For a moment, he could forget the burning pain in his tail.  

When he shifted around to see his mother, he whimpered once he got a good look at how much damage had been done. Blood oozed in a steady flow down her arms, and when their eyes met, Ryan wiggled around, trying to reach out for her, but once again whimpering as his wounds were irritated. When their eyes met, she looked so scared and all Ryan wanted to do was hug her.     

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when he was finally set down, Ryan shifted uncomfortably. The wounds on his tail rubbed against whatever he was laying on in such a way he felt like his tail was going to split open; a sudden pressure built behind his eyes at the pain. Not knowing what else to do he reached out to be held again, strained coos and whines pouring out of his mouth. At the sounds he was making, the man looked horrified, confused, and even a little scared. In turn, his mother started thrashing more wildly. Though this time, instead of fighting back like the other mermaid had been doing, the man looked to be in pain, more words tumbling out of his mouth while he tried prying her off of him.  

But when her squirming got to be too much, his hold on his mother slipped, and she tumbled to the ground. Ryan made a noise he didn’t know he was capable of making, almost sending himself down after her, but moving faster than Ryan had seen someone on land move, the man dropped down. He held Ryan in place while somehow managing to scoop his mother up before laying her down next to him.  

Having her near, Ryan purred once he felt her arms around him, her voice a whisper in his ears while he curled up close to her. A loud rumbling noise startled them both, but even when one of his mother’s arms left him, he stayed cuddled close to her. As long as he was with her, he’d be fine.  

 

“Then what happened?”  

Opening his eyes slowly, Ryan hummed before rolling over onto his stomach to cross his arms under his chin. Lifting his tail out of the water, he dangled it over Jack’s face, letting a steady flow of water drip down onto the human’s glasses; snickering when he jumped.  

Pouting as he pulled his glasses off, Jack lightly batted his tail away.  

“Come oon, what happened next?!” 

Ryan’s tail lulled to the side, still in the air before it flopped back into the water. “He drove us to the closest lake, I don’t remember what you humans call it, but ended up being one that’s a resting ground for mothers and their newborns; along with little ones still not ready for maneuvering around the cave systems alone. Older mermaids tend to hang around there to help the new mothers and keep watch over the younglings; teaching them stuff.” Ryan paused, tilting his head against his arms.  

“Now that I think about it, those smaller lakes have been the only places I’ve never seen human’s wandering around. So, it makes sense why a few of those older mermaids weren’t too happy.”    

Tilting his head back again, Ryan opened his mouth, but Jack’s sudden laugh startled him. Taken aback by the sound, his heart started to flutter. 

 _Oh..._    

“I can’t believe you’re realizing that  _now_!”  

Flustered, Ryan slid back into the water to cool his face, trying to ignore Jack’s cute giggling as he followed him into the cold water.   

“Anyway, once they saw how hurt we were they motioned for him to the water to put us down, but as soon as his hold left us, they made warning sounds until he was a distance away from everything.”            

Jack shifted around in the water, laying his head on his shoulder. Ryan kept his eyes on the boy’s abandoned glasses laying on the rock in front of him. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t leave.” 

Ryan shook his head.   

“Nope. The whole time he was pacing back and forth doing all kinds of, at the time, funny things. I didn’t understand why he cared or why he was still worried. We were in good hands now, after all. But in the end, it didn’t take too long for me to feel better after having my tail fixed up and wrapped. So, while my mother was getting treated, I swam back to the shore to watch the man.”  

Jack was looking at him now, but Ryan refused to look back. 

“Some of the other kids and younglings followed me, piling on top of me or beside me, which... their mothers weren’t too happy about since y’know. Human. But the man never got closer. He stopped and looked back at us, but he stayed away.”   

Jack hummed and climbed out of the water, slipping his glasses back on then laid back down on the rock, scooting as close as he could to him. When he reached his hand up, Ryan lifted his tail back out of the water and watched Jack’s fingers take the thin web of his tail between his fingers, rubbing it softly. “You weren’t scared of him?” 

“Not as much as the others wanted me to be...” He stretched his arms, wincing when they popped, then pulled himself out of the water and flopped on top of Jack; who wheezed. 

“Did you feel like you didn’t have to be afraid anymore?”  

He turned his attention back to Jack, smiling as their eyes met. “Something like that.” 

They laid in silence for a while longer before Jack spoke up.  

“Can I ask another question?”  

“Of course.”  

“... How’d you learn so much stuff about humans? Isn’t this place like... super protected? I mean, even the workers here know next to nothing about y’ all. I know I feel super lucky to know what you’ve told me.” He sat up; a look that was probably meant to look stern on his face. “Which I won’t tell anyone!”   

Ryan smiled as he shifted, dragging his nail against the rock, chewing his lip. “I know you won’t tell...”  

When he didn’t continue, Jack laid his head back down. “You don’t have to tell me.”  

Another moment of nothing but the wind rustling the leaves, and he sighed. Closing his eyes, he decided on what he could tell Jack. It’d be more than enough.  

“The man taught me.” 

- 

Jack rolled the pebble Ryan had given him between his fingers, frowning as he waited for the young mermaid– _merman?_  –to surface.  

_“Jack, honey, I know you really like this place, but...” his mom trailed off, a sad look on her face. “Things have been. Rough. And I don’t think we’ll be able to make time for a while to come back here any time soon.” She cupped his face, brushing his hair back and pushing his glasses further up his nose._

_Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, sweetie...”_

He pulled his knees up to his chest, sighing. 

- 

Humming to himself, Ryan mouthed a few words to a song Isaac showed him the last time he had visited him. Looking over his little collection of pebbles for Jack, he smiled then started his way back to the surface; excited to see the boy’s eyes shine at the little gifts Ryan got for him.  

Not wanting to spook the human, like last time, he peeked his head out of the water, his ears flickering slightly as he easily pushed himself forward toward the shore. As he got closer his smile fell, and his ears lowered when he saw the upset look on Jack’s face.  

“Jack?”  

He looked up at him, his brows furrowed but seeing him his eyes lit up some. Not much, but he managed a small smile for him, and Ryan was thankful for that at least.     

Quietly, Ryan held out his hand, waiting for Jack to put out his. When he did, Ryan dropped the pebbles in his hand, his heart racing as he hoped that’d help put a bigger smile on his human’s face.  

 _His?_ Ryan shook his head, not daring to meet Jack’s eyes.  _Jack isn’t mine... what am I thinking..._   

“Hey, Ryan?”  

“Yeah?”  

He stayed quiet, his smile gone once again and it made Ryan fidgety. But the words that followed actually broke his heart.  

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again.”  

-

_“Remember the last time I was here? I asked you if you’d ever leave. Like your mom did?” Jack trailed off, and while Ryan knew where he was going with this, he already knew he didn’t want to answer._

_“If I don’t come back in a certain time... will you leave?”_

_Ryan pulled his fin close to his chest, similarly to how Jack had been sitting before and floated on his back. His nails picked at a few of his scales before he rubbed over them when it started to hurt._

_“Honestly? I have no idea.”_

_He turned his head, one eye under the water, the other above and Jack looked away from him, nodding._

_“Okay.” He looked like he was gonna say something else when a woman’s voice rang out through the forest. Ryan let himself go, submerging all of himself except the top of his head under the water. And all too soon Jack was on his feet, mindful of the pebbles he’d given him, and took off running toward the forest._

_Just before he disappeared, Jack turned back around and ran back toward the water. Fully clothed, he dove into the water, right at Ryan, and gave him the biggest hug he’d ever had since his mother left._

_“I’m gonna miss you!”_

- 

Stretching his arms over his head, Ryan let out a soft whine, then sighed in content when his back cracked in all the right places. A slight chill went down his spine as he surfaced, the sudden breeze a small surprise. As he pulled his hair up and out of the way, his ears fluttered momentarily.  

Before he could wrap a loose bit of seaweed around his hair, hands batted his away and threaded through his hair, properly untangling it.  

“Dude, you’ll get a fucking rats nest if you don’t at least try and keep up with it,” Alfredo mumbled as he pulled his hair up in a loose bun with a hair tie.   

Looking over his shoulder, Ryan gave Alfredo his best smug look, and did a dramatic hair flip–with the strands hanging loose–he had learned from Lindsay. “You’re just jealous of my luscious locks! ~” 

Alfredo shoved him by the shoulders, snorting and laughing as he jumped away from the water when Ryan slapped it with his tail toward him. 

“Asshole!”  

Snickering, Ryan swam in a circle. “Wimp, anyway, thanks for coming with. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying here, but it’s that time of the year. We’ll meet again at the agreed location?”  

Nodding, Alfredo crouched down, his forearms resting on his knees. “Eventually, yeah. Like always, we don’t want to rush you; take as much time as you need.”  

Ryan stared up at Alfredo, and Alfredo stared down at him.  

“So-”  

“I’ll-”  

Alfredo huffed, “Take care of yourself.”  

Giving a halfhearted salute, Ryan easily dove back into the water and started toward the complex cave systems that’d lead to his birthplace.  

- 

Twisting this way and that, Ryan fit his way through the old, yet familiar systems; his heart beating painfully inside his chest the closer he got to one of the few openings that lead away and back to the forest. 

  

Holding his breath till his chest hurt, in a different way, Ryan blew a steady stream of little bubbles up to the surface; watching as they wiggled all around on their way up to the surface before they disappeared from view. Repeating the process for a while longer, he sucked in a good lung full of water as he psyched himself up; his nails scratching against the wall around him. 

 _What’s the saying? Tenth times the charm?_  

Taking one last gulp of water, he nodded to himself then grabbed the other side of the wall and with one powerful push from his tail, he launched himself forward. 

 

After years of coming back here and seeing all the familiar faces that weren’t Jack, Ryan had nothing to lose at this point; he didn’t have to rush or stress himself out on whether or not his human was here. At the very least, he’d catch up with the elders who’ve always looked after him; who’d reassure him he’d meet his human again even though they didn’t understand why he was so taken with one in the first place.  

Thinking of his small, new family, he snorted a gush of water out from his nose.    

 _If only they knew._  

  

As per his usual routine, Ryan took in all the places he’d once called home. From the smallest of nooks and crannies in the bigger creeks–where he’d hide special pebbles and smaller trinkets sunken in the water–to the open ranges of each lake. Some of the creeks and cave systems he’d long since outgrown, but from top to bottom he explored each and every place he could think of to the best of his abilities. In the lakes, places that were obviously taken and lived in, Ryan looked on from afar, always amazed at how much changed or what didn’t.  

For hours he simply roamed around, giving small greetings to those he came across, both old and new.  

 

In the middle of being a home base for a few babbling younglings playing, Ryan puffed up when a hand ran down his spinal fin, and tugged on a bit of his hair. When he spun around, his arms flailing some, Ryan’s shoulders jumped up as the kiddo’s playing grabbed at him, their whining distant as he stared wide-eyed at a young mermaid. She stared back at him; her eyes just as wide as his. She looked down at her hand as if surprised she’d done such a thing as touching him.  

She pushed herself back, a tails length distance away from him. As she looked over him, he did the same to her, taking note that she wasn’t as small as the five still glued to his side and back, but not big enough to be on her own. When their eyes met once more, she inched closer to him until she was upside down above him, her hands slowly reaching for his hair. Blinking at her slightly webbed hands, with a small flick of his tail he floated up till her hands were in his hair, and she started messing it up.  

When her nail found and caught on his hair tie, he batted her hands away, pulling it free from his hair and handing it up toward her. Her eyes dilated, like a cat’s if he remembered the animal correctly, before she snatched it up, twirling around till she was upright, and for the first time in the whole interaction, she spoke. 

Despite having been back for hours, it was still jarring to hear his mother tongue. The words were so much thicker, weighted even compared to how humans spoke.  

All the same, he nodded, working the words in his head before replying:  

 **“Of course, a gift from the land above.”**    

She smiled, did another little spin then called out to her mother, hurrying away. And not too far behind her, the five younglings who’d been on Ryan, squeaked after her. A few of them waving goodbye to him.   

 **“Gifts from above? How unlike you, Ryan.”**   

Glancing over his shoulder, he found himself smiling, painfully so.  

 **“Evita!”**   

Unable to help himself, Ryan did a back somersault, then swam around the elder mermaid, who’d been around since his mother was a newborn, a few times like a child. 

Making a soft humming noise, she reached out and scratched under his chin.  **“Look at how you’ve grown, child. Your mother would be proud. Now, come. Let’s talk.”**  

 

With new vigor, Ryan waved goodbye to Evita, hurrying off toward the lake his mother had raised him in. Almost more importantly though, where he’d first met and continued to meet with Jack. 

 

Easing his way around the lake, he wasn’t surprised to see not too many others living closer to the surface still. Most of his kind took a liking to live in the deeper, colder waters while only coming up to sunbathe for a few hours at a time. However, even then, where they’d lay was near the end of the forest where humans couldn’t get to; since no trails had ever been made and the forest was plentiful.  

Others looked at him, curious, but for the most part, they kept to themselves. Clearly, some of them remembered him as the lone mermaid that came and went every couple of years, which he was fine with. It meant he’d be left alone while he waited night and day to see if maybe this time, Jack would come around. 

Ryan floated along the surface, keeping his eyes on the forest in case of any movement, but when nothing but a few stray animals scurried by, he got himself settled for the night.   

- 

Jack took a deep breath, sucking in as much as his lungs could hold, then let it all out through his mouth. His shoulders slumped as he tightened his grip on his backpack, and he ran a hand through his hair. Beside him, all his camping gear laid in wait to be set up, again. The last week he’d slowly been working his way further into the forest, having decided early on that the first week would be for him to clear his head.  

And now, the rest of the month would be loitering around Ryan’s lake. 

If he were honest, if he had any say in the matter, he would’ve gotten himself settled near the lakes shore, but since it wasn’t allowed, he’d make do with one of the more secluded camping grounds. It was further in than where he and his family used to camp, but still far enough away that he couldn’t see the sun’s lights reflecting off the water.   

With one more look around, Jack dropped his bag and got to work.  

 

By the time he finished the sun was setting, casting a beautiful hue of colors through the forest. Taken by the sight, Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the light breeze that came rolling by.  

Letting out a sigh, he eased himself to the floor and stared up at the sky.  

_Hope you’re out this time around..._

 

When morning rolled around, for the longest time Jack simply laid curled up in his sleeping bag. And for even longer, once he crawled out to eat some breakfast, he stayed cooped up in his tent, a blanket wrapped over his shoulders while he stared in the direction of where Ryan’s lake was.   

Sleepily, he chuckled.  _Even after all these years I still consider this place yours._  

With that in mind, Jack decided it was time to drag himself up from his mopey state, and started to get ready for the day. As he got ready, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sighing for what felt like the millionth time.   

 _Gonna do some hiking, then when I can’t take it anymore, I’ll head down to the lake for a swim._   

“And hopefully. Ryan will be out there, somewhere.”  

Geoff had sounded too sure of himself that this time would be it, but what did he know? He’d only known the older man for six months before he told him about the forest and trying to meet up with an old friend there. Which... was harder to explain when trying to walk around the subject of his friend not even being a human.   

 

_“Look, it doesn’t matter.”_

_Geoff nudged him with his foot, snorting, “Obviously it matters a fuckton. You spend hundreds of dollars every couple of months to go to fucking_ Arizona _, and then spend four weeks out there. Waiting for what? Someone who doesn’t matter? Bull-fucking-shit.”_

_He reached for his can of Pepsi, holding his finger up when Jack opened his mouth._

_“I’m not done.”_

_Jack rolled his eyes, sliding down on his couch with his arms crossed._

_“Now, it’s none of my business, and I’m sure it’s exhausting as all hell emotionally, but why give up now? Why not give it one, at the most two, chances? If you give up now, then maybe you’ll miss out on that one time you meet ‘em.”_

_He stared at Geoff from the corner of his eye. Watching as the man watched him as if he knew something Jack didn’t. And if that didn’t bother him, it was that he knew Geoff was right or at least had a point._

_“Fine...”_

_“That’s the spirit, buddy!” He took a big gulp of soda then quickly sat up. “Oh, I’ll probably be out of town while you’re away. When–if–you come back–”_

_“What’s_ that _supposed to mean?!”_

_“–don’t stress out too much. I know you’ve gotten used to me being a perfect roommate, but I’ve got my own people I’ve gotta see, so promise me you’ll try and be a little less mopey out in good ‘ol Arizona? Enjoy the scenery change and,” he held his can up, for a toast to which Jack met with his glass of water, “here’s to you seeing your friend!”_

_“Hopefully,” Jack added._

_“Mm, right, hopefully. ~”_

 

Wiping the sweat from his face, Jack rested his hands on his knees to take a breather from all the walking he’d done over the last three or so hours. As he lowered himself to the ground, he tried to convince himself he wasn’t putting off the inevitable heartache, but with it being just him and his thoughts out here it was hard to come up with any other excuse.  

He was scared; that much he’d admit to himself.  

Jack took another minute to compose himself then got to his feet, hosting his backpack back into place and started toward the clearing of Ryan’s lake.       

-  

More than anything, Ryan was a creature of habit–if the constant coming and going didn’t already give him away–and the one thing that’d easily take his attention when he started getting antsy was picking and sorting through pebbles and other colorful rocks or shells he came across.  

While extravagant, colorful shells weren’t as common here as in the ocean, the few abandoned snail shells he’d find still held their own beauty to them. Maybe it was Ryan being sentimental, but he always thought their darker colors made perfect little homes for creatures in the lake looking for shelter. They truly fit their surrounding and Ryan adored them.  

Opening his hand, the few pebbles he’d already picked out shifted with the movement, clanking together in such a way that brought a small smile to his face. He blew a few bubbles, counting and looking over them till he was satisfied before giving a small nod of approval.  

As he started swimming his way to the surface, he hummed. Another little habit of his that he developed was leaving them on one of the rocks on the shore.   

These little gems, like the others before them, would be gifts to Jack. He didn’t know if Jack ever got them, and he didn’t like to think of them getting snatched up by others, but he’d learned it was the thought that counted.  

On his way up, a couple floated by him, their tails intertwined as they rubbed noses and Ryan gave an extra powerful push of his tail; desperate to be away from those two. When he broke the surface, he refused to think about how he’d never be able to do such a thing with Jack until the day they ever met again.  

And that was only if his human wanted to.  

 

Looking around, Ryan made sure no others were around before he flipped over onto his back, pushing himself with lazy swishes of his tail as he closed his eyes. Feeling himself starting to doze off, he clenched the little rocks in his hand close to his chest.  

 

After a long while, Ryan dunked himself back underwater, refreshing himself and the scales littered across his face, stomach, and chest. A few bubbles here and there and once he saw the beginnings of the shore, Ryan pushed himself forward till he was just outside of where the big rocks met water. He hoisted himself up, dripping water all over the warm surface and gently placed the pebbles in a small pile. Happy with his little placement of them, Ryan crossed his arms and laid his head on them, his eyes never leaving the pebbles.  

When his back started to feel too warm, he lifted his tail out of the water, hanging it over his back and humming as the cool droplets eased the slight ache he was feeling.     

Somewhere in front of him, he heard a choked gasp and a chill ran through Ryan’s body. With his tail still suspended in the air, he lifted his head up. 

“Jack?” 

“Ryan.”  

Both their voices were filled with a level of disbelief. While Ryan went slack-jawed, his tail flopping back into the water with a loud slap, Jack pulled his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and placed them on his face and stared at him.  

“Ryan!”  

“Jack!!” Ryan pushed himself up onto his hand, laughing.  

In the moment it took Ryan to blink, Jack had shuffled his way over to him, and a purr rumbled in Ryan’s chest as he was held tight. 

“I’ve missed you so much!”  

Ryan opened his mouth, but the words got caught in his throat, leaving him to nod helplessly. He buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, and for the first time since he started coming back here, Ryan felt at home.    

When he felt Jack start to shake with telltale signs of crying, Ryan was sent into a light panic and did the one thing he knew would get a smile back on the boy– _man’s_ –face. He wiggled his arms free from Jack’s hold and wrapped them around his human’s waist and leaned back.  

Jack made a noise of surprise while Ryan rubbed their cheeks together. 

“Hold your breath!” Ryan laughed, and without further warning, they toppled into the water.     

As they sank, Ryan floated under Jack, smiling up at the human as he floundered around.  

He’s perfect. Ryan thought as Jack managed to open his eyes, his eyes not quite seeing but searching for him regardless, and Ryan went to float his way up to Jack when the light hit the surface of the water in such a way, a halo of light shimmered around all Jack; taking Ryan’s breath away.  

Jack really wasn’t the small boy he used to be; he was all grown up. They both were.   

 _With a family of his own waiting for him probably._  

With the sudden weight of realization that just like him, Jack  _grew up_ , Ryan’s stomach did a flip. Instead of dwelling on it, however, he continued swimming around Jack as he reached out for him, bubbles slipping past his lips as he laughed at Ryan’s antics. When he pointed at the surface, he didn’t wait for Jack to nod or follow after him, he simply looped his arms around Jack’s middle and pulled them both up.  

 

000

  

After their little reunion, the following days were spent in a similar way of how they used to hang out; lounging around and talking about anything and everything. Unlike before, when Jack would stay close to the shore and rocks, he now joined Ryan further out into the lake. While Jack couldn’t stay under the water for very long, it didn’t stop him from following after Ryan as they swam along the surface.     

Ryan was beside himself with amusement as Jack time and time again reassured him, he’d be just fine, but when he started lagging a bit behind, Ryan stopped him and redirected him back toward the shore. As they floated on the surface–Ryan on his stomach, Jack on his back–Ryan asked him something that’d been on his mind.   

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to be out here as long as you have been? Don’t you, y’know, have a family missing you?”   

Jack made a shrugging motion and made a noise that wasn’t quite a groan or a hum. “Not really. I mean, sure I’ve got my mom and dad, but I don’t live with them. I’ve got some friends I'd consider family, but we’ve all got our own things going on.”  

Ryan bit his lip, swimming closer to Jack. “No mate, partner, waiting at home?”  

He hadn't even gotten through the word partner when Jack started to sputter, his limbs floundering all about for a moment as he shook his head.  

“No! No, no, no! I mean, there’s Geoff, but he’s hardly my partner. He’s just my roommate, if anything, I’d say he’s a good companion to have, but romantically speaking? No!”     

As he continued to squirm, he picked up the pace and started swimming back to the shore. But Ryan was still taken aback from what he’d said.  

_Geoff?! It can’t be the same-_

“What about yourself?” Jack shouted over his shoulder, already quite a distance away from Ryan.  

Easily catching up with his human, Ryan ignored the question for the time being and instead continued to question Jack.   

“We’ll talk about me in a second. What do you mean you’ve got no one? A lovely man like you?  _No one_?? Are you sure?”  

When Jack laughed, it sounded strained, “Yes, Ryan. I’m sure.”  

“But...” he trailed off, sliding up beside Jack on the shore. “Are you sure you and this, Geoff, aren’t-”  

“Ryan!”  

He shrank back, pushing himself back into the water while Jack sat up, rubbing his face.  

“Ryan wait, I’m... I’m sorry for yelling. It’s just. Complicated. Things don’t always work out, okay? Before Geoff was living with me, I was living with a partner, and things just. Didn’t work out.”    

Ryan nodded, watching Jack as he laid himself back down, and together they laid in silence.  

It wasn't until the sun was long gone and the moon had taken its place when Ryan spoke.  

“I understand; sorry for pushing it, it's just.” Ryan shrugged as he reached for Jack’s arm, pulling it closer to him so he could play with his fingers. “You’ve always been special to me, and I want you to be happy.”  

Jack rolled over onto his side, cupping Ryan’s face with his free hand, his thumb brushing against the small cluster of scales on his cheekbone. “That’s very kind of you. For the record, you’re very special to me as well.”  

Swallowing, Ryan looked everywhere but Jack when he started to lean forward, and took his hand off his face, squeezing his fingers. “You asked what about me earlier; ‘bout mates, partners or whatever, yeah?” 

The way Jack recoiled back, trying to pull his hands out of Ryan’s? Hurt; but he held on tighter, not wanting him to think the worse than he probably already was. “You asked, and I’ve actually wanted to talk about it, but I’ve gotten caught up being able to be around you again.” He loosened his grip on Jack’s hand, tracing over his knuckles instead.   

Jack took a few deep breaths, “I’m not uh stepping on any toes, fins, anything? Am I? Cause ruining anything good you’ve got goin’ for yourself is the last thing I want to do.” This time, Jack squeezed his fingers, and Ryan’s heart did a flip.     

Leaning forward, Ryan rubbed his nose with Jack, chuckling when his human made a surprised noise. “Toes  _and_ fins, but don’t worry about ruining anything. They’ve been nothing but supportive of me in my endeavors in finding you.” 

“Are you sure.”  

“Very sure! They want me to be happy, and while yes, I couldn’t be happier with them, well.” Ryan brought Jack’s hand up to his face, rubbing it against his cheek. “Always wanted my first love back in my life, one way or another; and they understand that.” 

- 

Blushing, Jack bumped his forehead against Ryan’s, kissing the top of his hand as he interlaced their fingers the best that he could with the webbing ending at Ryan’s knuckles.   

“First love, huh?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Then it’s okay if I kiss you?” He whispered.  

Ryan nodded as he leaned back, cupping his face while he played with the edges of his beard, pulling his face closer. When their lips met, Jack’s eyes slipped closed. Feeling tears pricking in the corner of his eyes, he melted into Ryan. Despite the chilly air and the cold water, he was still sitting in, Jack felt warm from his head to the tips of his toes.    

When they pulled away, Ryan wiped the tears that’d fallen then kissed him under both eyes. 

“Never forget that I love you, Jack. I love you so, so much.”  

Over and over again, Ryan mumbled those words against his lips and all Jack could do was hum.  

 

When morning came, Jack couldn’t even be mad when he felt a cold coming on.  

 

“I don’t want you to be alone anymore,” Ryan said out of the blue.  

Looking over toward his mermaid, Jack chuckled, “I’m alone, alone, Ryan. I’ve got people.”  

“I know, but.” He dragged himself along the shore motioning for him to make room for him; which he did without complaint. “Romantically speaking, I want you to have people you know will be there for you when you need it!”  

Wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist, Jack kissed down his neck to his shoulder, trailing his fingers over his tail and admiring the darker green scales that melted into lighter green ones, the further down they went. Instead of saying anything, he pressed his cheek against Ryan’s neck, mumbling that he understood.  

While Ryan did his best to cuddle impossibly closer, Jack thought over everything; and if he were being honest, he was scared of meeting the others now in Ryan’s life. Without a doubt, but if they wanted Ryan to find him, and were– _would be_ –excited to meet him? Then hell. He couldn’t stop the giddiness he felt.  

“Jack?”  

“Sir.”  

Snorting, Ryan kissed his cheek and rested his head back on his shoulder. “You’re the second human I’ve ever felt safe with, but the first I’ve ever loved. And while we won’t be able to see each other every day, I can't wait to have you in the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
